1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved method for joining metals or alloys together. Specifically, the present invention relates to a method comprising the laser alloying of a first metal/alloy piece so that it can be joined with a second metal/alloy piece of a nonidentical composition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the science of corrosion chemistry that certain metals and/or alloys will corrode if they are joined together. This corrosion results in a deterioration of the joint where the two metals or alloys are joined.